This disclosure relates generally to transport apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one embodiment relates to a patient support apparatus having caster assemblies that are movable with respect to a frame such that the frame frictionally engages the caster assemblies to affect a brake application.
Brake systems for patient support apparatuses can provide a braking force to stop or slow patient support apparatuses that are in motion, and/or can provide a force to prevent patient support apparatuses from being moved. However, some brake systems can substantially affect the height profile of the patient support apparatuses and, consequently, the ease with which patients can exit the patient support apparatuses. Also, some brake systems can cause significant wear and damage to the caster wheel portions that interface with the floor. Moreover, some such brake systems can require a substantial amount of force initially to move the patient support apparatuses from the stationary position (i.e., activation force), and/or can cause inadequate pressure to be exerted between the caster wheels and floor, which can affect the patient support apparatuses' mobility and ease of use. While various transport apparatuses and brake systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.